


Daddy's Good Little Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [366]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Smut, Top Benny, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do Denny with sexual ageplay? Dean would be very little, wearing baby stuff like a diaper and a pacifier and such (maybe onesie?) Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, if you have a prompt request. I do not accept prompts on AO3.

Benny was relaxing, reading a book, when Dean woke up from his nap.

He started rolling around, and Benny looked up, grinning. He moved over to where Dean was, looking down at Dean, who was wearing a baby blue onesie, sucking on his pacifier, looking up at Benny, blinking as he slowly regained consciousness.

“Hey there, suga’.” Benny grinned softly. “My little baby boy all awake from his nap?”

Dean nodded, and Benny sat down with Dean, taking out Dean’s pacifier and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, followed by one on the lips.

“I’m glad, baby.” Benny murmured, softly. “Did you go potty at all?” Benny asked, reaching down to feel Dean’s diaper through the onesie.

“No, Daddy.” Dean said. “Didn’t go potty.”

“Alright, Daddy’s gonna check anyway though.” Benny said, unzipping Dean’s onesie to gain access to the diaper.

Benny felt the diaper, seeing that it was dry and unused and he smiled.

“Do you need to go at all?” Benny asked.

“No, Daddy.”

“OK, baby boy.” Benny said, leaning down and giving soft kisses against Dean’s chest and stomach.

Dean squirmed a little and Benny looked up, seeing the arousal on Dean’s face.

“Baby likes that?”

Dean nodded, and a smile twitched on Benny’s face, before he started to kiss Dean again, moving downwards, until his mouth was by the waistline of the diaper.

“Daddy…” Dean said softly, and Benny looked up.

“Want Daddy’s mouth on you?” Benny asked, and Dean nodded.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of ya, darlin’.” Benny promised, undoing the tabs on the diaper.

Dean’s hard cock sprang free, and Benny laughed.

“You just want Daddy, huh, little guy?”

“Daddy…” Dean moaned softly, and Benny leaned down, lips wrapping around the head of Dean’s cock, before he sucked Dean down his throat.

Dean moaned, as Benny started sucking, head bobbing up and down, hands on Dean’s waist, pinning him there.

“Daddy!” Dean cried out, and Benny started humming, making Dean moan, keening under Benny.

Benny popped off Dean’s cock, looking over at Dean, while his hand moved up to keep friction on Dean’s cock.

“Talk to me, baby boy.” Benny said. “Do you like Daddy’s mouth?”

“Yes! Love…love Daddy’s mouth. Love Daddy’s hand…love Daddy. Daddy…” Dean moaned, gripping the bedsheets.

Benny sucked down Dean’s cock again, keeping Dean pinned to the bed, and he could feel Dean trying to raise his hips, trying to fuck himself in Benny’s mouth.

“Daddy! Gotta…need ta…Daddy…” Dean moaned.

Benny started humming again, knowing what was going to happen soon, and Dean cried out when he came down Benny’s throat.

Benny gave a few more sucks, before pulling off Dean’s cock, and attaching the diaper back around Dean’s hips, zipping up Dean’s onesie.

“Good boy, Dean.” Benny murmured softly, lifting Dean up, so he could relax with Benny on his lap. “Always such a good little boy for me.”

“Daddy’s good boy.” Dean murmured, becoming lax in Benny’s arms and on his lap.

“Yep. Daddy’s good little darlin’ boy.” Benny nodded, giving a kiss on Dean’s forehead.


End file.
